Mya (English version)
by Ayrin99
Summary: She was kidnapped by Cadmus as soon as she arrived on Earth. Will she be able to forget everything they had done to her? She's only a kid who just want to learn about other planets and cultures differents than hers, but first she will have to trust her family. Maybe she never had the best childhood, but there was someone who had helped her during those last six years.
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes again feeling even weaker than at first, fearing the moment when they would appear again, frightened by their next test or, rather, experiment. The lights had been removed, as if they wanted to see how long it took my cells to recover, only being exposed to the slight sunlight coming through a window.

I sighed trying to move, trying not to sob at the pain. I barely understood what made me so powerful, or what my limitations were, even though there was a word I had been hearing recently, "lead." Everything, absolutely everything revolved around that element, used to torture me in any possible way until I was weak enough that I could let me go.

I looked at the door of the cell as I heard footsteps approaching, wanting to disappear, closing my eyes without wanting to know what I was going to have to face this time, holding back my tears. However, the voice I heard I did not recognize her, it was different from the ones I was used to.

"I'm going to get you out of here" she whispered, getting me to open my eyes to face her, rising, sticking my back against the wall for fear it was a trap, because it was not the first time. "Cover your eyes" she asked for it, but I challenged her, barely able to distinguish as she was, because the light was not enough.

I watched as lightning came from her eyes breaking the bolt of the door, which made me look at her completely surprised, who was she? Where was she from?

She made an attempt to approach, but I shrank back into myself, barely daring to look at her, recognizing the symbol on her chest. She was a Kryptonian, I had no doubt about it, but even though I wanted to believe that she had good intentions, I couldn't, I could not help feeling that it was all a trap.

"You're safe, I'm not going to hurt you" she assured in a whisper closer to me. "No one is going to hurt you, sweetie, you have to believe me" she continued.

* * *

I looked at her again, feeling like everything was starting to spin, beginning to feel my strength falter, collapsing before falling unconscious.

The girl fell unconscious on the bed where she was sitting, frightening her, for she did not understand what that girl was doing there, what they wanted from her, but above all how they had been able to make her go through it.

She honestly understood that she was frightened, considering that all she knew was that cell and, well, the laboratory in which they would have put her through all the experiments.

He walked over to look at her, trying to make sure he was okay. Her brown hair stood over her pale skin, still with the cut marks on her.

"Kara?" Her sister's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "What ...?" She left the question in half, confused.

"No" she whispered, raising her arm to keep her from getting closer.

* * *

It was her who came even closer, catching her, approaching her sister after this, who verified that the pulse of the girl was good to be able to be transferred to the DEO.

"She was terrified" she said as she watched as her sister threatened to draw her blood. "No, we can't hurt her, we need her to trust us" she remarked.

"It will not hurt her, it'll also let us know what species it is" Alex replied. "It's the only time we can do it, it's human right now" she continued, trying to convince her.

"Only that" she warned.

"Just that" she corroborated.

Shee stroked her face, realizing that she was going to be frightened when she realized that she was somewhere else.

Honestly, it was hard to imagine arriving at an unknown planet and meeting them, without even understanding the situation, because the luck she had had, was not the luck of the others and with this, was proved.

"It's going to be difficult" she warned, remembering how she had stood by the wall with fear. "It's just a kid ... Alex ... it's ... how could they do this to her?" She asked, genuinely affected by the situation.

"I know, but the important thing is that she's already safe" she replied.

She nodded, that was true, and much of CADMUS had fallen, so she doubted they would go looking for all those who had prisoners.

"Hey, I heard that you found a girl in CADMUS" Mon-el said from the door. "Oh, Rao-" He put his hands to his mouth as he approached. "Mya, God, this is not real" he whispered. His hand on the face of the girl. "Hey ... I don't know if you are listening to me ... but it's your brother here, Mya, you're not alone ... I adore you" he said without being able to stop looking at her.

She watched him, he was crying, however, there was something that prevented her from moving at this time, Had he said brother?

 **Thanks for reading, comments are accepted,**

 **Ayrin**


	2. Chapter 2

"Is she your sister?" She asked.

"Kara ..." fear was present in his eyes.

"No, I'm not going to get angry, I understand that you didn't tell me," she said, approaching him. "This is good, she will have someone to trust." She smiled. "Did you know they were going to save her?"

"No, I would never have thought it, if she`s here, is because my mother wants something," he explained, brushing her hair away from her face.

She watched him, it seemed to be a hard work for him to believe that she was there with him. It was only needed to see how he looked at her to know that this girl was everything to him, who meant much more than he would explain and have her there ... She had brought back too many memories.

"What are we going to do when she wakes up?" He asked, startled.

"Check that everything is fine, whatever happens after that, you decide," Alex replied.

"Are you going to want her custody?" Kara asked.

"Yes ... it's my sister ... she has to be with me," he replied before looking at her. "I'm afraid I don't know how to do this," he admitted, ducking his head.

"Hey, I'm here, I will help you" she tried to encourage him. "It will not be easy, but we will be able to do it" she hugged him.

"Will she understand everything?" He asked.

"I don't know," she answered honestly, shrugging her shoulders.

The conversation between them stopped as a result of J'onn's voice, announcing that the brain activity was beginning to appear, she was waking up.

* * *

She watched as the girl's hand jerked away from Mon-el's before she opened her eyes.

I opened my eyes in alarm at the new amount of light, without identifying the location, finding similarity to a laboratory, a fact that made me begin to hyperventilate while tears were present, debating me when I felt a grip.

"Mya ..., hey, shh, calm down" I recognized that voice.

"Mon-el." I turned my head in search of him.

"Yes, sweetie." He wiped my tears. "You're safe, little one."

I stood up to embrace him, to seek his protection, feeling as he hugged me tightly, while stroking my hair.

"They're not going to hurt you again," he said in a whisper. "I'm not going to allow it," he added.

I sobbed harder over his shoulder, separating myself to continue to observe everything around me, recognizing her, but sticking to him a lot more by identifying two more people.

"Shh, they're not going to hurt you, they're friends of mine," he assured me "Do you remember Kara?" He asked, pointing at her.

I looked at her, that was her name then, looking curiously at the symbol before nodding slightly and looking at those I did not know.

"She's Alex, she's Kara's adopted sister and he's J'onn, he's from Mars, but he's the one who runs the organization, DEO," he said, smiling slightly. "Since we're introducing, guys, She is Mya, she is 16 years old and she is my sister."

"Sweetheart, we have to do a couple of tests, but we're going to let you rest, okay?" Said the one who had been introduced as Alex.

"Test ..." I shook my head in disbelief at her words. "Lead?" I asked in a frightened whisper.

"No, no ... we're not going to hurt you, neither, you have to trust us," she debated, causing me to nod slightly. "Recover, Mya."

With this, both she and J'onn left the room, leaving the three of us alone as Kara said goodbye to leave as well.

"No ..." I denied seeing her approaching the door.

"You don't want me to go, right?" she asked, so I shook my head at my brother's confusion.

I looked at her again, making sure that I wasn't wrong about the symbol, that it was truly her family's, thinking how I was going to say it without hurting her.

"Kara Zor-el" it tried to be a question but ended in affirmation.

"How do you know my name?" she asked before looking at Mon-el for an explanation.

"I met your parents," I replied, watching the surprise on her face.

 _"I watched with fascination the ship that had just reached the outskirts of our palace, waiting eagerly to meet those inside, even knowing that it was completely forbidden to me, that I should not be there._

" _Hello" I greeted them when they were in front of me._

" _You must be Princess Mya" the woman crouched to my height with a smile. "I'm Alura and he is Zor-el" she said._

 _"I'll take you to the throne room," I said._

 _I remained silent for a couple of seconds, thinking a question, rather rethinking what would happen if I did._

 _"What's Krypton like?" I asked, but they seemed to think an answer. "I should not ask ..."_

 _"No, no ... it's okay to be curious," he replied. "It's something that not everyone has and it's good, it helps you learn," he commented to what I nodded with a slight smile._

 _"Mother would never accept it," I murmured, listening to her voice._

 _"Mya, what did I tell you?" she asked, approaching. "Go to your room," she ordered._

 _"Yes, Mother," I replied._

 _"It's been a pleasure to meet you," Alura said._

" _The pleasure is mine" I smiled seeing for the first time in the symbol that was in her shirt._

 _"What does it mean?" I questioned without being able to hide my curiosity._

 _"It's the symbol of our family," she replied, fascinating me._

 _"Do you have symbols?" I asked, astonished, smiling._

" _Mya, to your room, now," my mother insisted one more time, reason why I nodded before leaving definitively "_

"They were ... nice," I said with a slight smile. "They helped me to understand that we should not always trust everything they tell us and make us believe about the others." I looked at my brother, who observed me with a smile.

"How old were you?" Kara questioned as if she could not believe what she was hearing.

"Ten," I replied.

"I'm surprised that you think like that at that age." she smiled as she shook her head.

"You always wanted to know the world, didn't you, Mya?" Mon-el stroked my hair.

I nodded, it was true, since I was little I had adopted an attitude of wanting to learn from all possible cultures, less of my own, I did not like it, as I grew up I disagreed with more things.

I looked at them both for a couple of seconds before I felt a throbbing pain on my side, complaining in an attempt to shrink myself.

"Hey, what's up?" My brother grabbed me in a fright.

"I'm going to get Alex," Kara said, leaving.

"Hold on, Mya," he said, hugging me.

I writhed again, starting to cry making my brother panic, and all he did was grab me without knowing what to do.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"It hurts," I sobbed.

"Where, sweetie?" she asked as I pointed to my right side.

I lay back down to allow her to lift my shirt, showing a completely bruised area, a fact that made me understand what was happening.

"Lead," I murmured.

"Mon-el, out, now," she pointed to the door. "Hang on, Mya," she said.

"It's a bullet," Kara said. "Mon-el, go" She tried to move him from where he was.

He looked at me for a couple of seconds waiting for me to tell him something, so I only told him to leave, it was the best for him.

I closed my eyes unprepared, wanting to scream the moment I felt the scalpel cutting my skin.

"It's almost over," she whispered as if she wanted to cheer me up. "Kara, distract her. I can assure you this is going to hurt." Mya, sweetie, can you put yourself on your left side?" she asked, so I did as Kara stood in front of me, taking my hand.

"Squeeze as hard as you need, okay?" she looked at me making me nod.

I actually squeezed her hand tightly as the pain increased, then I felt a small discomfort, which made me sigh relaxed.

"We have to clean your blood," Alex explained. "That's why I don't want Mon-el here, prevention," she warned. "Kara ... don't let him in." Her voice was serious. "It may take a couple of hours, I will come back to see how you're doing, okay, baby?" She stroked my hair.

I nodded, listening as she left the room while Kara smiled slightly.

"You should sleep" she suggested.

"I don't want to wake up," I said in a whisper.

"You're not going to do it, because it's not a dream," she patted my face. "They're not going to hurt you again, neither will we let them do it, I assure you," she said.

"I'm glad to hear that my brother found you." I smiled, stifling a yawn.

"How? Mya, how do you know ...?" She tried to ask.

"I don't know," I said. "It's just ... the way you look at each other, you're in love with each other and you can not deny it to me." I accused her, watching her try to keep from laughing.

"Welcome to the family," she laughed. "And now, seriously, rest," she whispered, kissing my forehead.

"Thank you ... for everything," I whispered back as I closed my eyes, allowing me, for the first time in a long time, to fall asleep without fear of what would happen next.

 **Thanks for reading, comments are accepted,**

 **Ayrin**


	3. Chapter 3

He watched his sister closely, smiling slightly, realizing that she was talking to Kara, who occasionally laughed at the answers she was giving her, then kissed her forehead and, after a few seconds, turned to him.

"As I suppose Alex told you, you cann't go in," she warned. "She's asleep," she said. "She's adorable and very curious, she realizes a lot of things," Kara said making him look confused. "She knows we're together," she explained.

"She's always been very observant," he smiled. "But I didn't know that she was capable of reaching so much," he said as he looked back at the glass window. "How long had she been kidnapped?" He asked turning to her. "What was their intention? What did they want from her? "He continued to ask questions knowing there was no answer for any of them, but in a way, being able to share them with someone reassured him

"She'll talk about it when she feels ready, Mon-el-" Kara looked at him.

"I know, but ... CADMUS? It's just a kid and ... they may have broken her, "he said, bowing his head."It's not okay, I know she's not, but I can not help her, I can't do anything."He was holding back the urge to cry.

"Mon-el, listen to me, you have to give her space, let her tell you when she wants to do it," Kara began. "But in the meantime, stay by her side," she whispered.

* * *

He nodded slightly as he ducked his head back into his thoughts again, wanting to heed her words.

I moved as I felt the wound on my side, opening my eyes to run into Alex, who smiled at me.

"I'm going to close the wound to make sure it heals properly," she said, making her nod. "Let's do it, okay?" she warned.

"Do you want to hold my hand?" Kara asked, appearing in my field of vision.

I nodded, thinking it was going to hurt less, but honestly, it did not.

Kara stroked my hair trying to relax me as I continued to squeeze her hand, trying to avoid tears.

"That's it, good girl," Alex smiled. "There it is, Mya." She wiped away my tears.

I looked at them both for a couple of seconds, thinking about the questions I wanted to ask, closing my eyes before speaking.

"Kara, are you going to tell me about Krypton?" I asked, genuinely excited.

"Yes, everything you want to know," she replied.

"And Alex, are you going to be able to tell me about Earth?" I turned to her and received a statement from her. "Where's J'onn?" I want to learn about Mars too" I said.

"Too many things, don't you think?" Mon-el asked me. "What about spending time with me?" He came over to stroke my face. "I want to be with you, too." He smiled slightly.

"But I don't want to waste this opportunity to learn from other cultures, I have to take advantage of the fact that your Majesty is not here," I explained observing as he smiled at my last comment.

* * *

"You have not changed at all, little one" he smiled.

It had been the night before when we came out of the DEO, when they finally let me move from the rooms I had encountered during the last few days, carrying out specific tests to determine that my powers were intact.

It did not surprise me to learn that my brother was living in Kara's apartment, but the fact that they had bothered to prepare the guest room for me by decorating it. There was only something that worried me, if they break up someday, where will we live?

I got up from the bed to go to the door and move toward the living room, where Alex was sitting alone in the chair.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Your brother is working to be able to spend the afternoon with you and Kara is in an interview at CatCo" she replied. "Hey, that way I can teach you about this planet, but first you have to eat breakfast, okay?"

I was distracted by looking out the window, watching with curiosity the small being that was in front of her.

"What is that?" I asked, pointing.

"It's a bird," Alex said, making me look surprised. "There was no such thing in Daxam, did it?" she looked at me, receiving a denial on my part.

"Can they fly?" I exclaimed when I saw it leaving. "Wow ... are there any more animals like that?" I asked.

"What do they fly?" I nodded at her question. "Most insects do," she said. "We're going to need to take you to the zoo," she commented.

I nodded despite not knowing what she was referring to, but it seemed a good idea if it meant knowing more about all the living beings on this planet.

The truth is that the food remained strange to me, although it was certainly better than Daxam's, it had more variety of flavors.

I looked at Alex the moment her cell phone vibrated, answering before smiling and looking at me.

"It's Kara, says that if we go to look for her at CatCo and then we go to eat ice cream" she said.

"You said yes, right?" I raised an eyebrow, watching as she nodded with a smile.

It took me only a couple of seconds to get ready to leave, this being the first time I had the opportunity to be able to observe the city closely, stopping at every place, feeling free after a long time, rather it was the first time that I felt like this.

The ice cream was one of the best meals I had tasted, I had no doubt about it, some flavors more than others, mainly chocolate, so yes, I was enjoying it quite a lot.

It was nice to be here, with both, having answers to all the questions that assailed me, without leaving aside my curiosity, because I really wanted to learn.

* * *

"Mya, time to go to sleep," my brother said, so I shook my head. "I mean it very seriously." He looked at me.

"I'm not tired," I complained, turning my attention back to the television, I could not say what had this device, but it managed to distract me enough to stop paying attention to my surroundings.

This fact allowed Mon-el to hold me, although I debated, because I did not want to go to sleep, I really did not.

"And if I do this?" He asked as I stood face down, getting him to burst out laughing. "And tickle?" Kara, do you help me?" he asked.

I see her nodding and getting closer to us, so I hugged my brother to keep me from touching, but I did not get it.

After he had left me in the couch, they managed to reduce me with tickles, despite my pleading for them to stop, unable to stop laughing.

"Are you tired already?" My brother asked when he decided it was time to stop, getting me to nod slightly. "To sleep," he whispered, catching me again, but this time to go to bed.

He laid me down on the bed as the same way he had always done in Daxam since I was ten, before stroke my hair.

"I love you, little one" he kissed my forehead.

"I love you too," I whispered back as I curled up to sleep finally.

 **Thanks for reading, comments are accepted,**

 **Ayrin**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mya, princess, hey, it's time to get up," I heard my brother's voice. "It's your first day of school, you're going to be late, come on," he said, getting me to open my eyes to look at him.

I sat up excited, for I had been waiting and longing for this day for a week, counting the days I had left for the day to come.

"Get ready, okay?" He said before leaving.

I prepared quickly, running for breakfast, wanting to get to high school as soon as possible.

"Hey, look at you," Kara whispered. "You're going to shine in your first day." She smiled, getting my brother to look at her altered. "Well, nothing to get too close to the boys ... or yes," she laughed.

"No, Mya, don't listen to her," he said altered.

I laughed at the sight of his face, looking at Kara, who was holding her laughter.

Time seemed to go fast, so in a short time I had to take the backpack and be accompanied by my brother to high school.

"Let me know if anything happens, have a nice day." He said good-bye to me before I went inside.

* * *

I looked at him one last time through the door, the truth, is that I think my brother was expected me to refuse to leave him, that I would not have wanted to enter, but if we were sincere, we both knew that that was not going to happen, I wanted to learn.

Without a doubt, the only difficult part of all this was having to keep up the eyes of everyone else stuck in me, which made me nervous.

"Mya, isn't it?" A girl smiled. "I'm Claire." She introduced herself. "They're Sarah and Liv." she introduced the other two girls.

"Nice to meet you all," I smiled sheepishly.

"Have you thought about signing up for a club?" she asked.

"No ..." I answered without decision.

"We could use somebody to join the cheerleaders," said the girl who had been introduced as Liv. "Think about it, you'll be among the most popular groups in the school" she tried to convince me.

"I don't think I will be good at it, but thanks for the offer," I replied, being aware of what they were referring to and that if I wanted to keep my identity a secret, that was the last club I had to join.

"Oh, come on, you can do it, seriously, you're perfect to join" they continued with their attempt to convince me.

"I'm sorry, but I still don't believe I could do it." I looked at them before picking up my pack and leaving.

I shook my head as I walked, not understanding the interest they had in me for join their club, I did not understand.

I looked at my surroundings looking at everything with precision, seeing me forced to stop again when I saw them in front.

"At least think about it," they continued.

"I'll do it," I answered, as long as they let me continue before looking at the sign they had just placed in the hall. "What club is it for?" I asked after observing the word _audition_ on it.

"No ..., only the geeks join that club" they commented. "It's for the choir" they answered my question.

At that moment I smiled, remembering what had happened a couple of days ago.

 _"" What are you watching?" Kara asked, entering the apartment._

 _"Glee," I replied, not looking away._

 _"I can't remove the show," Mon-el said, causing me to beg him to be silent._

 _The tv show had me completely hooked, because I was fascinated by the songs, not to mention the performances._

 _"If that's in high school, I want to do it," I said._

 _"That's in high school," Kara said. "It really exists," she said after I looked at her without believing it. "If you were the one I heard sing the other day, you should do it, you have a good voice," she said sitting down beside me._

 _"Do you really think I can do it?" I asked with some contained emotion._

 _"Yes, I think so, you're really good." she smiled cheering me while my brother shook his head. "What's your problem, Mon-el?" she asked._

 _"That means that she won't spend so much time with us, with me," he said as if trying to convince me not to do it. "But if it's what you want, go ahead, do it." He smiled._

 _I smiled back, if it really existed and I was given the chance, I was going to do it, I had no doubt about it."_

I did not need to be more convinced, because without thinking about it for a longer time, I went over to put my name, "Mya Matthews". I turned around with a smile before continuing on my way, feeling the looks of them three nailed to me, but I did not stop.

When I got to the exit, I looked for Kara, because it was supposed that she was going to come to wait for me, finding her before advancing towards her with a smile.

"Hey, how was your day?" she questioned when I was by her side.

"Pretty good, there are many different subjects and all are to learn about ..." I left the sentence in the middle, because we were surrounded by people.

"You look excited" he laughed.

"A lot, besides ... I'm going to do the auditions," I exclaimed.

"Great," she hugged me. "What do you think if we do something to celebrate?" she asked.

"Ice cream?" I looked at her.

"Ice cream," she corroborated with a smile.

I kept telling her everything that had happened, everything we had done, without skipping anything.

"Girls," it was my brother's voice that interrupted my story.

He kissed my forehead before kissing Kara and sitting in the chair, watching us both, smiling.

"How was your first day?" He asked, pushing the ice cream away from me so I could respond.

"Good" I replied, taking the ice cream again. "I've signed up for the auditions of the choir," I said with a smile.

"Hey, that's great, baby." He smiled back.

"I have to go, work for Supergirl," Kara sighed. "Do not touch my ice cream, neither of you," she warned before leaving.

"Shouldn't you go and help her?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I can't leave you alone with CADMUS stalking," he replied. "Also, believe me when I tell you that Kara doesn't need my help," he said.

"But I can defend myself, too," I complained.

* * *

"Mya, there are many more dangers than you can imagine," he said at the same time as I nodded slightly without wanting to continue the conversation.

It had been a week since I had auditioned, so when I noticed that they put the list with the admitted ones, I went in search of my name, nervous in a certain way, because if it were admitted, I had to stay after class.

I smiled to find myself, moving from nervousness to excited. Isent a message to my brother and Kara to warn them that I was going to leave later, so that neither of them could be alarmed.

I walked to the room where they met as relaxed as possible, entering inside, feeling the looks of everyone on me.

"Well, guys, I want you to welcome Mya" the teacher asked.

* * *

I smiled shyly as I sat on one of the chairs, wanting to pay attention to the smallest detail, feeling the look of the one sitting on my right stuck in me.

"How did the first rehearsal go?" Kara asked as we made our way to the park where she had arranged to meet Alex.

"Well, I suppose," I sighed, not very convinced of what I was saying, but I could only think of that boy's gaze, I was sure I had seen him before.

"Just that?" She asked worriedly, I shrugged my shoulders without wanting to answer. "What's wrong?" She asked.

However, I did not have time to respond, because Alex's voice was present, interrupting our conversation.

"Hey, Maggie's coming, I hope you don't mind," she said, to which I shook my head. I kind of wanted to meet her, especially if I'd heard things from her. "What's wrong with her?" she asked Kara.

"I don't know," she answered.

I sat on a bench, not wanting to keep walking, watching everything, fixing my attention on the birds, watching them fly with fascination as they sat next to me, looking at me.

"Hey, Danvers, little Danvers, and you must be Mya, right?" The woman who had just appeared smiled at me. "I am Maggie," he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you," I replied with a slight smile, again distracting me from their conversation.

"Mya, sweetie, what's wrong?" Kara questioned again, much more worried than before.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I replied, wandering through my memories, trying to find out from where I might know him.

"Sure?" This time it was Alex.

"It's for a boy, isn't it?" Maggie said, getting me to look at her completely surprised at this, how did she know that?

"Are you serious?" Kara looked at me. "Oh, Mya, is it because of something he told you?" she asked.

"No, no, it's just ... I've seen him before and not in high school, I know he knows me too, he knows who I am," I explained as best I could. "Was I with him at CADMUS?" I questioned beginning to alter. "Is there someone who sent him because he knows who I am? It isn't Mon-el's idea to keep an eye on me, right? "I looked at her.

"No, your brother can become paranoid, but he doesn't reach so much" She laughed denying the idea to me.

I nodded unconvinced about it, where did I know him from? I sighed, needing answers.

 **Thanks for reading and commenting,**

 **Ayrin**


	5. Chapter 5

The scream of panic had brought them both out of their sleep, the younger one was shouting not to touch her, so they ran to her room with concern, watching the agitation she was in.

He grabbed both of her arms to keep her from moving, to keep her from being harmed, but all he did was make her sister more distressed.

"Mya, princess, it's just a nightmare," he whispered, stroking her hair without waking her. "Calm down, sweetie, you're safe, they're not here," he continued.

Her sister opened her eyes in panic, rising to hug him, sobbing against his shoulder. He hugged her tightly in an attempt to calm her, to stop crying, to feel that way.

"Mya, what do you think if you sleep with us?" Was Kara who asked, who watched the scene with concern.

She nodded her head on his shoulder, so he took her in his arms without wanting to stop hugging her, for by this time he had managed to make her sobs less, she would have calmed down.

He laid her down on the bed, causing her to grab his shirt to keep him from moving away from her, so he hugged her back as he searched for Kara's gaze, allowing her to hold her as he rose to find her a glass of water.

"Mon-el? I want my brother,"she sobbed, trying to fight Kara's arms.

"Shh, I know," she whispered back as she tried to calm her down. "Look, he's here," she pointed.

"Mya, sweetie, get some water." He handed her the glass, but she denied it, looking only for a way to hug him again.

He hugged her before he offered it again, this time getting her to accept it, but despite his comments that she should go back to sleep, she did not close her eyes, she did not seem to trust what was going to happen.

He rose again with her in his arms, now to sit on the couch and turn on the television with the intention of distracting her enough to fall asleep. This happened only a couple of minutes later, feeling like her sister's breathing was pacing.

"She's asleep," he said as Kara approached to wrap them in a blanket. "It was from CADMUS, I'm sure," he said. "Kara, they broke her, I don't know if I want to know what they did to her, but I think she's going to start to speak," he said.

"Mon-el, let's go to sleep, she's going to have more nightmares, that you will not be able to avoid, but you need to rest, too." Kara said.

* * *

He nodded slightly, hugging her tightly, not knowing if he was ready to listen.

I could not help but smile silly the moment I read his message asking me if I could go to his house to rehearse the song we had together, idea that I denied, because I knew that my brother would not easily access, but I offered another, doing it here tomorrow. Before he could answer, I left the room to ask Mon-el.

"Hey, can Nolan come tomorrow?" I asked distractedly.

"Mya ... " he began to speak, getting me to replicate.

"Little one." I lifted my head as I recognized her voice.

"Mother," I whispered, trying to pull back. "I think I should go," I said, turning.

"No, little one, we must talk." she grabbed my arm to hold me, however, I got loose.

"How can you be alive?" I asked.

"I should ask you that question, don't you think?" She looked at me.

"And father?" I asked without wanting to answer, if she did not, I did not either.

"He died," she replied simply.

"Did you kill him?" I shifted, watching as she shrugged. "I don't want to continue this conversation." I tried to walk, but she stepped in, grabbing me again. "Release me" I fought against her, but she did not.

"Mother, let her go," Mon-el defended me.

"All right," she sighed, finally letting me go.

* * *

Without even saying anything else, I advanced to the room, throwing myself on the bed nervously, what was she supposed to be doing here?

I opened the door of the apartment, facing my brother in front, who looked at me questioningly after seeing Nolan, behind me.

"Nolan, he is my brother Mo ... Mike" I introduced him. "Mike, he is Nolan, he is a partner of the choir" I looked at my brother with nervousness.

"Mya, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked me, so I nodded slightly, following him to an area where we could not be heard. "Can you explain ..., when I ...?"

"We have to rehearse, I told you yesterday, nothing will happen," I defended myself.

"It better doesn't," he warned.

I laughed shaking my head as we returned to the living room, going with Nolan to my room, not without my brother looking at me to be careful, so I narrowed my eyes to look at him.

I closed the door of the room, leaving the backpack near to the desk before turning to meet me with his blue eyes.

"Do you want me to help you with algebra homework first?" He asked me, so I nodded.

It was a good idea if we were sincere, because he was a year older and he was good at it, so he could help me easily.

He sat down beside me before he began to explain to me, making me not be able to concentrate on having him so close.

"How about we start the rehearsal?" He asked.

"Yes, of course," I replied with a smile.

I watched him waiting for him to start singing, ducking his head at the moment our eyes met.

He began to sing the first verse of _How would you feel?_ by Ed Sheeran, which made me dare to look at him again, distracting myself.

"Mya ... hey, are you okay?" he asked. "You look distracted," he said.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said in a whisper.

"Okay, I was worried," he admitted. "Well, let's continue." He smiled, starting again, this time getting my rhythmically adjusted, my voice coming with his in the right time.

He placed his hand on my cheek, caressing it as he sang the last few sentences of the song, a fact that made me forget to breathe during those last seconds. I felt like with every last word he was getting closer to me, until the distance was nonexistent, because he managed to kiss me, but, above all, to get me to respond him.

I smiled slightly when he made the move to separate, kissing me again, placing one of my hands on his chest and the other in his hair, not wanting to distance me.

"Mya!" Was the voice of Mon-el that separated us, the one that caused him to bend his head and me to feel my cheeks begin to burn.

"I should go," Nolan whispered. "See you tomorrow, Mya," he said.

"Yes, until tomorrow," I murmured, hardly daring to look at him.

I sighed holding on long enough until I was sure he was gone, for at that moment I walked towards my brother, angry because of the lack of confidence he had in me and the lack of privacy he gave me.

"Stop ruining my life," I accused him without even thinking what I was saying.

"Mya …" he tried to speak, but I interrupted.

"No, don't try," I shook my head. "Go away, I do not want to talk to you right now." I kicked him out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I threw myself on the bed, resisting the urge to cry, but above all, the desire to leave without looking back, to do everything I should not.

I closed my eyes with tears, trying to calm myself down and not remember what had happened. He had broken the moment, he had done it, so I was all my right to be angry with him, not wanting to speak to him again in a while.

I sighed remembering the kiss, there was only one person who had made me feel that way, Zale.

I shook my head the moment the door began to open, hoping it was him, but to my relief it was Kara.

"Sweetie, you should go out to dinner," she said, approaching.

"No, I don't want to be in the same room as him" I shook my head. "I think that today I pass from dinner, I go to sleep," I explained.

"I know you're hungry." She sat down on the edge of the bed. "And Mon-el is not there, he goes for a walk," she explained.

I nodded, looking at her, coming to sit up and walk with her out. I had dinner as quickly as possible, wanted to return to my room as soon as possible, however, Kara, had different ideas, forcing me to see a movie with her.

* * *

I ended up lying down with my head on her lap, allowing her to stroke my hair until I fell asleep.

He opened the door of the apartment without waiting for the scene, but he smiled, because it meant that she had managed to get the girl out of her shelter.

"Can I hold her?" She asked.

"I think that if she wakes up and sees you, she will not stop shouting," Kara said, trying not to laugh. "You hurt her, she's sixteen, she wasn't doing anything strange." She looked at him seriously.

"But ... she's kid, Kara, she's just a girl." He tried to defend her posture.

"She will always be a kid for you, it will not matter the time that passes, she will always be," she explained . "But you have to realize that she grows up, that she is going to start doing things that you are not going to agree, but you have to leave her space and trust her," she said.

He nodded slightly, picking up the smaller one to put her down, tucking her into the bed to tuck her with the bedspread, watching as she snuggled even more deeply into herself.

"I hope you can forgive me, I love you." He kissed her forehead.

 **Thanks for reading and commenting,**

 **Ayrin**


	6. Chapter 6

"Nolan," I called him in an attempt to slow him down the hall.

"Hey, Mya." he smiled. "What's up?" He asked.

"Well, about yesterday ..." I wanted to explain.

"No, it's okay, I understand your brother reacted like this," he interrupted. "How about we stay after the rehearsal?" He asked.

"I can't" I bowed my head. "I have to go home, we are supposed to have a siblings conversation" I explained.

"Is he going to scold you?" He looked at me worriedly.

"No, I think, rather, he'll apologize," I smiled slightly. "Besides, I should have, I yelled at him yesterday, I accused him of things I should not," I explained, watching him smile as he shook his head. "Tomorrow I can stay, if you can, of course, "I said.

* * *

"Yes, good idea," he laughed. "See you later," he said goodbye to me, getting me to stand in the middle of the hall watching him go.

I hurried down the street, controlling my speed, reminding myself that I could not be seen, yet I could not help feeling I was being followed.

"Little one" I was scared the moment I heard her voice, but I did not stop walking. "Mya, we have to talk," she said.

"About what?" I asked, turning to face her.

"I can't tell you here," she said, approaching me. "You have to come with me, trust me," she said, but I shook my head.

"No, thank you." I rejected the proposal.

"I have no more patience with you," she grabbed my arm before we were teleported to a ship.

"How ...?" I left the question in half watching the space, fascinating me. "Where are we?"

"That's Earth, little one," she pointed to the planet ahead of us.

"Wow ..." I whispered. "What did you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Since your brother is poisoned by the Kryptonian ..." she began to speak, but I could not avoid interrupting her.

"Kara hasn't done anything to anyone," I complained.

"Well, I see that you have also been affected by spending time with her" she sighed. "What I was saying is that your brother doesn't want to come with me to Daxam, but now that I know that you are alive, you can do it, assume your responsibilities as a princess" she explained.

"No, he's not going, neither am I," I denied, moving away from her.

"You have an arranged marriage, I think you know that, don't you?" she looked at me seriously.

"Well, say I'm dead," I answered without finding the problem.

"I can not, they know you're alive, we just need to find their son, he's on Earth, remember Zale?" She asked me, ducking my head in confusion. "You met him, didn't you?" , So I nodded slightly, yes, I did.

"I can't," I whispered. "I'm leaving, I-I need to think." My voice was barely present, seriously, too many things were breaking through my head.

"It's okay, little one." she smiled slightly. "Maybe you want to take this with you." she showed me a little teddy, offering it to me.

"Mon-el gave it to me on my eleventh birthday," I murmured, catching it, hugging it against me. "How do you have it?" I asked.

"I needed something to remind you, Mya," she replied.

"Why?" I was beginning to misunderstand.

"Because you are my daughter and I love you," she replied. "You may not want to accept it, but I will always be your mother and Mya, I will never forget you, you are my little girl," she explained. "I know that these last years we have not been very close, but Do you remember when you were little?" She asked me the moment she was in front of me. " Do you remember how you followed me to all the places? How could you not separate from me? How did you listen to each and every one of my stories?, I know you do, Little one" she smiled slightly.

I looked at her through tears, not wanting to sob, but could not help it, allowing her to hug me, holding the sobs in my throat as I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Remember that I will always be here, with you, for everything" she stroked my hair.

"I want to go home" it was the only thing I was able to whisper in sobs. "With ... Mon-el, I want my brother" I sobbed.

"It's okay, little one" she wiped my tears. "You have to place yourself here."

"Thank you," I tried to smile.

I smiled slightly before everything disappeared, that I found myself in front of the apartment door, thinking to open it.

I finally decided to do it, to go inside, to meet directly with my brother, whom, without giving him time to react, I hugged myself as if my own life depended on it, increasing my sobs the moment he put his arms around me.

"What happened?" He asked as he forced me to sit down, still hugging me.

I could not answer him, I could not get my voice to be present, so I showed him the teddy hoping he understood, which he did, because he increased the strength.

"You're safe, Mya," he whispered, stroking my hair.

"She wants me to return to Daxam with her, but I-I can't," I blurted. "Maybe I should, Mon-el" I looked at him through tears.

"No, you shouldn't, your place is here," he said seriously.

"She behaved differently, as if ..." I tried to explain.

"She's just playing with you," he interrupted me, getting me to make an attempt to speak. "Has she told you that she loves you and that she'll always be with you? Has she reminded you of your childhood? "He asked before I nodded."She's trying to get your trust, but nothing, absolutely nothing she said is real," he assured me, wiping away my tears.

"What if I want to believe her?" I asked.

"Then I can't do anything," he said simply. "Do you want to talk about something else?" he questioned after I distracted myself.

"No ... just ... I want to sleep," I answered, rising from the couch to go into my room.

After putting on my pajamas, I lay down with the sole intention of sleeping, forcing me to open my eyes the moment I heard the door open.

"You left it in the living room," he said, placing it beside me, getting me to hug him. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep," he said, stroking my hair.

I looked at him, maybe I should take advantage of it and tell him everything that happened. I sighed, maybe it was for the best, but maybe not. What should I do?

"I did not understand them, I really didn't, I had no way of communicating with them," I began to speak. "It took me a while to make myself understood, if it hadn't been for Jeremiah, I would not even have tried," I shook my head. "He was the only one who truly cared about me, was as if ..."

"You reminded him to Kara," he interrupted me, making me nod, because it was true.

"He told me once" I looked at him. "They used the lead in every possible way, I weakened again and again, allowing me to recover the strength between those times ..." I bowed my head. "There was something that entertained them ..., Open my body every day to see how it worked, they were fascinated to learn that our heart is on the opposite side," I explained, wanting to avoid tears.

"Were you awake during the surgeries?" He asked in a whisper getting my statement.

"I tried to get myself killed on many occasions, but that night ... CADMUS kidnapped you," I tried to keep my sobs from getting in the way.

"That was five months ago, how long have you been there?" He asked in alarm.

"I don't know, it only took a couple of weeks when that happened" I answered. "Mon-el, if every day I got up and fought was to see you again, that day I wanted to run to where you were, to you to hug me and to promise me that everything was going to be okay," I sobbed."They dragged me to a separate room, threatening to shoot me if I moved ..., I remember covering my mouth the moment I heard you scream." I covered my face with my hands.

"Mya, if I had known you were there ..." he began.

"You couldn't have done anything" I completed the sentence. "When you escaped we were taken to another location, you would not have found me" I looked directly into his eyes.

"But I would have fought to bring you back," he said, stroking my face.

I closed my eyes without wanting to continue the conversation, pretending to sleep, feeling like my brother was crying while stroking my hair. I could not blame him, but he'd wanted to hear it.

"No one's going to hurt you again, Mya," he whispered. "I promise." He kissed my forehead before leaving.

I blinked hard, allowing all the tears to come out, looking at the darkness that invaded the room, remembering the cell in which I spent so much time locked. I was very frightened to see that the screen of the mobile phone was on, I had received a message, so I took it to read it.

 _"We did not do all those things to you, little alien"_

At that moment I threw the phone to the floor at the same time as I began to hyperventilate, wanting to scream, trying to look out of the window, where were they? Were they spying on me?

"Mya ..." my brother's voice was present. "What happened?" He asked grabbing my arm to return to bed. "Have you had a nightmare?" he continued asking.

I looked at him in panic, allowing him to hug me while I stood completely still, for I could not help but think they were in this room with me.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	7. Chapter 7

I looked at my phone in search of that message, but again, it wasn't, I had nothing to relate to CADMUS, had I dreamed or imagined it? I did not think that was true, but how could I make my brother believe me without any solid proof? I sighed shaking my head, maybe it was better that way.

I looked for Nolan, remembering the words of my mother, I could not be confused, it was him, that look ... Zale and he knew who I was, that's why he had done everything possible to establish a friendship with me, however, I was not sure if he wanted to be discovered, because if he was, why didn't he tell me?

I watched as he laughed at any stupidity one of his friends had said before our gazes crossed, causing him to say goodbye to them and approach me.

"Zale," I whispered the moment he stood beside me.

He looked at me in surprise before grabbing my arm to take me to a more secluded spot. He let me go of his grip as he ducked his head as if he tried to find a way to explain himself.

"What were you thinking, Mya?" He asked.

"You are Zale," I replied.

"Since when do you know?" He asked.

"I suspected it the first time I saw you, and the other day when you kissed me, I reminded you," I explained. "But it wasn't until yesterday, when my mother kidnapped me. You belong to one of the noble families of Daxam, we have an arranged marriage and he intends that I meet you so that we may return, you and I, kings of Daxam," I pointed out. "Ah, in case you don't know, your parents are alive, "I ended up watching as he shook his head and looked at me in disbelief.

"I don't want to go back, I'm sorry, Mya," he apologized.

"I don't either" I smiled. "It was just that you had to know" I said.

"You can not call me Zale ..." he went to speak.

"I know," I interrupted him.

"Then why did you do it?" He asked, not understanding my attitude.

"Because I wanted to see your reaction," I said simply.

"Wow ... the fifteen-year-old Mya I've met is back," he laughed, getting my own laugh. "So you remembered me when I kissed you," he said.

"You were my first kiss," I said. "And now that I think about it, the second one ... and the third one" I laughed.

"And can I be the fourth?" He asked me.

"So I can't call you Zale, but you can kiss me in the middle of high school, right?" I looked at him, narrowing my eyes. "Keep the desire for later." I smiled teasingly before turning to leave.

* * *

"Mya ..." he called me, but I did not bother turning to look at him, but I continued on my way.

"Where are you going?" I heard his voice, so I stopped. "Don't you stay longer?" He asked.

"Zale ..." I covered my mouth to keep from talking.

"Mya ... it's the fifth time you call me like that, not counting all week," he said. "Seriously, I don't know what to do to you to stop calling me that?" He laughed.

"I'm sorry, it's obsessive, I know, but I can't help it," I smiled shyly.

He shook his head as he laughed, putting his arm around my shoulders before we started walking, without any direction, honestly.

"You didn't answer me," he said.

"I have to go home," I said.

"I'll accompany you, then." She smiled. "Are you nervous about the regional?" He asked.

"I..., no..., well.." I answered with nervousness.

"If you are, also as you would not be, you are the main vocalist in this performance" he said as if I did not know, getting me to look at him. "Okay, hey, calm down, you're going to do it great" he tried to cheer me up after he had made me nervous.

We remained silent for much of the way, tensing when I listened to my cell phone, wanting to look at it, but not doing it, because I did not want to face it.

"What's the matter?" He asked worriedly, so I shook my head. "Sure?" He looked at me earnestly, receiving my statement with a small smile. "If you say so," he sighed.

I continued in silence until we reached the apartment, allowing him to hug me, holding the tears on his shoulder, a fact that he seemed to notice, for he pulled me slightly away from him to look at me, catching my face.

"I want to help you." He stroked my cheek. "I need you to be able to talk to me," he whispered.

"I'm fine," I looked at him.

"Yes, right, Mya," he debated back.

"It's just ..." I closed my eyes as I shook my head.

"Is it CADMUS? Are they threatening you or something?" He asked.

"No, no, they are the memories, I have nightmares continued" I ended up crying. "I try to cover them, not to worry my brother or Kara, but ..." I covered my face with my hands.

"Shh, calm down" he hugged me again. "Maybe you should talk to them, tell it as you are doing now with me" he stroked my hair. "If you do, between all, we can help you" he said. "Remember that you can tell me anything, Mya" he kissed my forehead.

"Thank you," I whispered. "I should go upstairs," I said.

"I love you" he kissed my lips. "From now on I want to see you smile" he asked. "See you tomorrow" he smiled.

"I love you too, goodbye, Zale," I smiled at the sight of his eyes narrowing.

I sighed as I relaxed in front of the door, smirking as I opened it.

Kara and Alex were sitting on the couch watching a movie, however, they both looked at me for a couple of seconds, coming to stop the movie after seeing me heading for the room.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked, approaching.

"Yes" I answered without daring to look at her. "No ..." I denied starting to cry again.

She hugged me the moment I collapsed, the sobs made themselves present, forcing me to sit on the couch.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alex questioned.

"I don't sleep at night, nightmares keep me awake continuously," I explained between sobs.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Kara asked, wiping my tears.

"I didn't want to worry you," I answered.

"Mya, sweetie, we're here to help you," she said. "You need to rest, you have to start by calming yourself." She stroked my hair.

* * *

I nodded, starting to breathe normally, calming down, feeling my eyes begin to close, eventually falling asleep.

I opened my eyes confused, grabbing my cell phone to see the time, it was not late, however, what got me out of my trance was the message I just received. I closed them again wanting to forget it and try to sleep, but soon I heard a conversation that managed to capture me.

"Without waiting for me?" My brother's voice was broken.

"She just went to sleep, what's the problem?" Kara asked.

"That since she was ten years I was the one who tucked her in bed, who stayed with her until she fell asleep, who made sure that no one could enter that room" he explained taking a pause. "Do you remember what she told about she knew your parents? It was forbidden, she couldn't get close to them and she skipped all the rules, "he continued." That night, when I went through her room and saw how she fell to the floor after my mother slapped her ... She was so small" his voice trembled as if he were crying. "I remember I took her in my arms, she buried her face in my shoulder and began to cry, at that moment I wondered how many times more had happened that" he said as I managed to flicker with tears in the eyes.- I promised myself one thing, that nobody, absolutely nobody, was going to hurt her again" he finished speaking.

"Mon-el ..." Kara tried to speak.

"No ... I was never the best brother," he interrupted. "I hadn't asked for a sibling, I never did, for me she was nonexistent until that day," he explained.

I got up to go to the salon, I hated having to do this, but it was my chance. My brother was sitting on the couch, his face buried in his hands as Kara hugged him.

"Is that what ties you to me? Pity, "I looked at him, holding my tears.

"Mya ..." he whispered.

"No, these six years have been based on pity," I interrupted, taking my jacket.

"Where are you supposed to go?" He asked, standing up.

"Home," I answered, and with that I left the apartment.

I walked down the street to the direction of the message, closing my eyes, reminding myself again why I did it, restating my departure, but I could not.

"I came as you asked," I shouted, hoping they would get out somewhere.

"Well, little alien, you didn't disappoint me," she said, coming up, lifting my chin. "Let's go," she said, injecting the needle into my neck, making it fall unconscious.

When I opened my eyes I was in a cell, with her watching me, so I sat up to get closer to where she was, biting my lower lip before speaking.

"Could I send something to my brother to say goodbye?" I asked.

"Yes, but we'll read it," she warned, so I nodded slightly as I picked up the cell phone she was offering me.

I wrote the text message quickly, handing it back for her to read it, watching as she nodded slightly and showed me how she sent it.

"You would rest," she warned. "Welcome back," she whispered before disappearing into the darkness.

I lay down on the bed, if it could be called that way, shrinking over myself as I began to cry, continuing this way until the tears gave way to weariness, reminding me why I had done it, because I loved him.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	8. Chapter 8

He buried his head in his hands, trying again, but no, her sister would not answer the phone, so he contacted her hoping she knew something about her sister's whereabouts.

"What do you want? You know I don't like being here, "her mother complained as she looked at Kara.

"Do you know anything about Mya?" He asked directly.

"No, I haven't talked to her since I offered her that," she replied before looking at him. "Why? Where's your sister?" She asked.

"I don't know, she's gone, she said she was going home ..." he replied much more nervous than in the beginning.

"Well, she hasn't contacted me, is she not acting dramatically?" she said mockingly.

"Do you really think she could do this?" He looked at her in surprise. "Thank you for your help." He sighed, waiting for her to leave, but she did not.

"Do you intend me to leave when my daughter is missing?" She raised an eyebrow.

"If you stay you're going to complicate everything even more, so yes, it is what I intend" he answered.

"Then do not ask for my help," she warned before leaving.

She looked at Kara, shaking his head, where was she? What had happened with his little sister? They had to warn J'onn, they had to tell him what had happened, they needed help and if that meant alerting everyone, he was going to do it.

He sighed, wondering where she might have gone, where she might be hiding, threatening to call Nolan, maybe he would know something about where she was. He went to call him and he would have done it but for the message he received.

 _"Hey, Mon-el,_

 _It's Mya, I hope you don't get angry about this, that you can understand why I've done it._

 _I'm not mad at you, do not make yourself believe that nonsense, it's just ... I needed an opportunity, but you would not let me do it._

 _Do not do anything stupid because this is my decision, it's what I wanted to do, so, I ask you both, do nothing that could put you in danger, do not risk your lives for me, it's not worth it._

 _Kara, Supergirl, do not try to find me, please, and do not let him do any kind of madness. Can you promise me one thing? That you're going to watch over him and take care of him ... And can you remind him every day that I love him and that he's the best brother in the world? You're amazing, I wish I could look like you._

 _Mon-el, take care of her, do not even bother her and lose her, do not do it._

 _I love you, I'm glad you are my family, I hope we can see each other again in the future._

 _Mya "_

He closed his eyes in an attempt to control himself, it could not be true, he really did not want to believe it, because this destroyed him more than anything.

"She's with CADMUS," he murmured.

"What?" Kara walked over to him.

He did not answer her, he handed her the cell phone directly, while he sat up, unable to stand still any longer. Waiting for her to read it, trying to figure out why she'd done it, would they have threatened her? He needed answers, but above all, to find her, to know that she was well.

"Do not listen to her words," he said.

* * *

"I wasn't going to do it," Kara complained as she read the message again. "We have to find her," she whispered.

Raising and convincing everyone to meet in the DEO had not been easy, but they had to start with the search, could not let more time pass, because of those seconds depended the life of his younger sister.

"What's so important that you got us all together?" Winn questioned.

"Mya" he replied simply.

"What? Has something happened to her?" Alex asked worriedly.

Kara explained all the events that had taken place that night, and then showed them the message.

"We all agree that we have to find her, don't we?" He raised an eyebrow expecting a statement from the others.

"Just one thing, we've never really found CADMUS, how are we going to do it now?" Winn said nervously.

"We'll have to try," Kara whispered, looking at him.

Without a doubt, it was the longest night, without anything, because everything related to them was erased from the map.

It was not until dawn when they got it.

"I have something," Winn exclaimed. "I think I know where they are," he explained. "Only one thing, they're letting us find them, something is brewing, careful," he warned.

* * *

"I want the maximum number of agents there, you two carefully, they have the weapons enough to knock you down," J'onn pointed out to them, so they both nodded before leaving.

I followed them to the lab, nervous, because I did not know what I should face.

I observed everything, different location, same distribution, that did not change, never did. I sighed as I sat down on the bed as I ducked my head, wanting to keep from crying, feeling like someone was trying to grab my hand, Jeremiah.

"It's very brave of you to have done this," he whispered, smiling at me.

"He's going to be angry," I said in a whisper.

"You did it to protect him, that's what matters." He stroked my face.

"I miss them, everyone" At this moment the tears were uncontrollable.

He hugged me in an attempt to calm me, which he did, because he was the only person inside CADMUS with whom I was safe. All those months, he had been the only one who had been interested in me, how I was, to keep them from hurting me when he knew I would not hold out any longer.

"Let the alien" Lillian's voice came up. "Well, you remember what it was like, don't you?" She looked at me, so I nodded. "Lie down," she forced me.

I didn't ignored it and lay down, turning my head, knowing what was going to happen, counting three seconds until she stuck the needle in my neck, trying to avoid shouting.

"Shh, being with them has made you weak," she said stroking my hair, getting me to look at her without wanting to speak. "Well, let's check that it worked" she smiled while taking a scalpel, with which she cut my abdomen despite my screams and supplications for not doing so.

I tried to breathe normally, to avoid being panicked, because I did not see what they were doing, but I felt their hands.

"Go on with it, I have to make sure of something," she informed them before leaving.

At that moment I collapsed, starting to cry, watching as Jeremiah showed me the mask before placing it on my face.

"Countdown, Mya" he asked stroking my face, so I started with it. "Well, sweetie, keep it up" he encouraged me.

* * *

I continued with it until my eyes finally closed, sinking into unconsciousness.

"I'm not going to fight him," I said, looking seriously at Lillian. "I'm not going to do it," I denied again.

She smiled as she opened the cell door with the intention of pulling me out of it, but I sat. She could try to persuade myself in every possible way, but I was not going to turn against the DEO, against my brother and, honestly, I did not care that she threatened me, enough I had lived in these last hours, what could she make me worst?

"We'll see what you do when they find you, alien," she said, approaching.

"Are you going to let them find me?" I asked confused.

She just shrugged before leaving, leaving the door open.

* * *

I sighed, I knew what she was trying and I was not going to get it, I was not going to escape, or go to meet him, if she wanted something to happen, they were going to have to be who they found me.

He advanced, they had divided into several groups, it was the easiest and safest way to find it. He watched as Alex signaled to him to stop before she went to all the DEO agents who were going with them, starting a countdown before opening that new door, with the gun in her hand.

"No, Alex, do not shoot." He heard her voice.

"Mya," he whispered, entering the room, finding her inside a cell.

He approached her, noting that the door was open, so he went in, but before she did, her sister came out.

He watched her wanting to embrace her, but she stepped back beneath the dim light, which allowed him to observe her precisely. She was pale, too risky to say, showing cuts and bruises on her arms, not to mention the cut on her forehead, what had they done?

"You must go," she said.

"No, Mya, you're coming with us." He grabbed her arm. "What have they done? Are you okay?" He asked, catching her face.

"I'm fine," she said, pulling away from him.

"I will not leave you here," he refused.

"Don't you get it?" She looked at him, starting to get exasperated.

"No, I don't understand," he replied. "I don't understand that you are rejecting the idea of coming with us, that you prefer to stay here with them," he explained looking for something in his sister to help him understand what was happening.

"Mon-el, if I go with you they're going to kill you, they're going to do it, I don't want to risk it." She ducked her head.

"We can fight it together, all of them, but without the need for you to be in CADMUS" he grabbed her face again, noticing her indecision, she was thinking "What do you think?" He asked as she nodded slightly hugging him "Well, let's go home" he said and began to walk.

The lack of control began when CADMUS agents entered the room, shouting that they did not move, however, it only cost him to hear the shot to turn to look at his sister.

He watched as she moved her hands to her abdomen before she lost her balance, being caught by him without being able to touch the ground, kneeling with her before looking for Alex, who soon came close to them.

"She's not going to take it," Alex shook her head. "With your allergy she's not going to make it, I'm sorry, she's very weak."

He wanted to speak, but he could not find the words to do it, only being able to look at his sister, who had nodded at Alex's words as if he understood what they meant.

He placed his hand over hers as Alex kissed her forehead and left leaving them alone, a fact that helped him understand why she did so that he could say goodbye to her.

"Mon-el ..." her sister's voice was weak.

"Shh, do not talk," he whispered. "You'll be fine, okay, Mya? I promise. "He kissed her forehead as he held her, holding her closer to him." You're going to be safe, at last, "he continued, feeling the tears come in." I'm sorry about everything I said, Mya, "he apologized, watching as a small smile formed on her face.

"You didn't mean it," she looked at him.

"But I hurt you, I'm sorry," he debated stroking her hair as her breathing grew slower and slower. "I adore you, little one." She wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Mon-el …" she tried to call him, drowning with her own blood, he knew for sure what that meant, so he hugged her increasing strength.

"I will never forget you, Mya," he said with a lump in her throat. "I love you." He tried to avoid crying as she struggled to keep breathing.

"I...love you...too" he heard her whisper before her breathing finally stopped.

"Mya ... no ..., please ...," he pleaded without being able to contain his sobs, being aware that his little sister was not going to return, was not going to do it, never would.

 **There are two chapters left for the end of the fanfic, thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	9. Chapter 9

"You're rejecting your own culture," her mother shouted. "Your sister's body does not belong to this planet," she reproached.

"Much less Daxam, we both know she would not want to be there," he said, starting to get angry.

He watched as his mother shook her head. He sighed, was it so difficult to understand that his sister's body stayed on Earth with him? Seriously, he did not understand the difficulty in understanding that, in understanding that he wanted his sister with him.

"You never loved her and now you're trying to be the best big brother," she began. "You never cared for your little sister until she came here, or you don't remember how you didn't even talk to her when she was little." She looked at him seriously. "She tried to get your attention, but you were too busy to listen to her, and do you want me to believe that you care now? "She laughed.

"If you cared so much, why did you hit her every time she was interested in a new culture?" He asked.

"Because it was her duty to learn from her culture, not from the others," she replied. "Mon-el, you wanted to protect her, but you failed, you allowed her to die without doing anything about it, so stop telling me what to do with my daughter" she reproached him.

At this moment he could not help closing his eyes with tears of helplessness, keeping his fists clenched to control himself, for if his mother knew that there would be something that would hurt him, it would be that she accused him of Mya's death.

"It wasn't my fault," he defended himself.

"You could have done many things to avoid it," she reproached.

"I did everything I could to keep her alive and safe," he debated back in annoyance. "Mya's body stays here," he assured her.

* * *

And with this, without wanting to say a word, he left, trying to avoid tears, but how to get it, when this conversation had brought memories and many regrets.

The noise managed to get her out of her sleep, noting that Mon-el was not in bed and judging by the faint crying she heard in the hallway, she would risk saying that he was in front of that door.

She stood up, letting herself drift into the darkness, finding a bundle sitting on the floor, his head buried in his hands, crying. She sighed sitting beside him, trying to hug him, to calm him down.

She could not blame him for getting up at dawn, for she understood him, she also had nightmares about what had happened, nightmares in which that scene was continually repeated, in which she saw again and again Mya in the arms of her brother.

"It's my fault," she heard him mutter.

"No, it's not, Mon-el," she denied.

"It is, my mother was right, I should have protected her and I didn't" he cried, lamenting about it.

"You did everything you could," she looked at him, watching as he shook his head. "Okay, if you want to blame someone, let's blame us, we all had to do something and we didn't do it," she explained.

"But I was her brother" he was blamed. "I should have known that they were threatening her, not believe that it was all because of the memories, she changed personality very fast, went from being curious to afraid of everything, absolutely everything," he explained without daring to look at her.

"That you are her brother, does not mean that you are the most responsible in this" she looked at him "We all have part of fault for not realizing that that was happening" She said, bowing her head.

In a way, what happened was the responsibility of everyone who had been around her, not unconcerned about what happened, believing that nightmares were assaulting her at night, but they were far from reality. The child had been pressured and threatened for months, hence her change of attitude, her fear of being alone or simply having to meet someone.

 _"" Who is she? "Cat asked, pointing to Mya, who was standing behind her._

 _"It's Mike's sister," she said. "You've met him before," she said, realizing that she was making a gesture indicating she did not remember._

 _"Ah, Mike, your boyfriend," she smiled. "And what's her name?"_

 _"Mya," she said, watching as the younger girl bent her head slightly._

 _"You're a little shy, sweetheart," Cat said to her, but it was obvious she was not going to get an answer, since from that, she did not deal with people she did not know._

 _"No, it's not that, it's just that she's going through a complicated situation, right, Mya?" She looked at her, getting her to nod._

" _Well, I have to do an interview and had thought if you would like to do it with me" Cat offered, so she accepted the offer._

 _She sat with Mya on the couch, hugging her for a couple of seconds, feeling as the child began to shake without any apparent explanation, which caused her to increase her strength to try to calm her down._

" _Lillian Luthor, finally, we meet again" she heard the voice of the one who had been her mentor, understanding why the nervousness of the girl._

" _Cat Grant, it's a pleasure to be here with you" Lillian said._

 _Despite she was not seeing her, she was aware that she was looking at Mya and that all she was getting was to increase the fear of the child, who grabbed her shirt at the same time she began to breathe with agitation._

 _"Mya, breathe," she whispered in her ear, receiving a denial from her. "If you'll excuse us for a moment," she said, forcing her to get up outside the office, knowing that it was the only option she was going to calm or, at least, she hoped._

 _She looked for Mon-el, without finding him, holding the girl in the embrace, who had begun to cry without any consolation, since there was nothing that she could tell her to make her feel better, so she remained until she located James._

 _"Do you trust James?" She asked as Mya nodded slightly. "Good, James, where's Mon-el?" She asked._

 _"He went to grab some food, what happened?" He asked, watching the scene._

 _"Long to explain, Lillian is here," she replied. "Can you take her to your office until Mon-el returns?" She asked, making him nod, so she convinced her to leave with him, then she returned to Cat's office ._

 _Both women turned to her, watching the worry in Cat's face, who seemed to be thinking if she were to ask about it._

 _"Is she better?" She finally asked, shaking her head. "What happened?"She asked._

 _"She had a panic attack," she replied, looking at Lillian and talking again. "She was kidnapped and she's having trouble adjusting to everything, she's a scared girl," she explained._

 _"Wow, I was beginning to think it was because of me," Lillian said sarcastically, smiling._

" _It may be, she doesn't like strangers, not after what they did to her" this time she smiled, because it was really a way to attack CADMUS but not directly._

 _"That's horrible, who would be so twisted as to do something to a kid?" Cat looked dismayed at what she was hearing._

 _"I don't know, maybe we should ask that to the person who did this," she said before adding. "But it's even worse to hear how she tells all the things that made him, you don't know how helpless it is to listen to her," she explained, looking again to Lillian, who had not lost her smile, as if she was enjoying listening to it._

 _When they knocked on the door, the three looked impatient to know who it was._

 _"I'm sorry to interrupt," Mon-el said with Mya in his arms, who kept his head buried in the neck of his brother. "Kara, we're going home" he communicated._

* * *

 _She nodded slightly to watch them go, bending her head, feeling Lillian's gaze on her. She sighed, she was not going to let her win. "_

He looked at the door that had been closed for weeks, which he had not dared to cross even though others had done so to make sure that everything was in order, but he ... how to do it? How to face all those memories knowing that he would never see her again?

He shook his head as he placed his hand on the knob, thinking once more before doing so, finally deciding.

He went inside looking at everything, being overwhelmed by memories, sitting on the bed while he picked up the teddy that had traveled so far, that so much history shared between them, that had meant so much to her. She hugged him remembering his scent, remembering all the nights he had waited for her to sleep, for nightmares to stop assaulting her.

He took the photograph on the nightstand, unable to help smiling at the sight of her, caressing his face with his thumb.

"I love that photo," was Kara's voice that pulled him out of his thoughts. "You two are great." She smiled. "Remember that night?" she asked.

 _"His had asked Kara for help in choosing the dress she was going to take to the dance, which he disagreed with, for he, she was too small to go._

 _He knocked on the door of the room again, expectantly, wanting to see her definitely, but it did not seem like he was going to do it, since they yelled at him again to wait, so he sat in the couch impatiently._

 _"Are you ready?" Kara asked._

 _He nodded slightly before she called her sister, who appeared, or rather a more adult version of her. He walked over to her as he watched her, shaking his head at the same time she smiled at him._

 _"Where's my little sister?" He asked, causing her laughter._

 _"Do you like it?" She asked._

 _"I'm going to be honest, if for me you would wear that," he pointed to a tracksuit._

 _"Oh, come on ..." she laughed. "I have to go, I'll be late," she murmured, looking at her cell phone._

 _"At eleven o'clock at home, Mya," he said. "And watch out for boys," he warned her as he hugged her._

 _"I love you," she whispered._

* * *

 _"Mon-el, let her go," Kara commented, so that, despite not wanting to do so, he released her._

 _The door of the apartment opened, and they both looked at her, wondering why she return so soon._

 _"I'm not late, Am I?" She asked, taking their denial. "Kara, can I talk to you?" She asked as she nodded, rising from the couch to follow her._

 _He listened as the door to the room closed, and shortly after hearing his sister's sobs, what was going on? He approached the door with the intention of being able to understand what she was saying, since from a distance it was not very simple._

 _The only thing audible was the sobs and Kara's voice asking her to calm down, however, her sister's answers were intelligible, so without thinking for a while he opened the door. He watched them both, Kara kept her arms around his sister, stroking her hair to calm her._

 _"Do you want to tell him?" She asked, but she shook her head. "Okay, sweetie." She kissed her hair, before looking at him indicating that the child was having a really bad time._

 _He sat down on the other side with concern, trying to hug her, but the younger one moved away from him to get even closer to Kara._

* * *

 _He wanted to know what had happened, why she was like this, but his sister refused to talk to him, so after her request to leave, he did, leaving her space, knowing that it was the best for her._

 _"Is she all right?" He asked._

 _"She's asleep," she replied, sitting down beside him._

 _"What happened?" He asked._

 _"She had a panic attack and ended up arguing with Nolan," she explained, causing him to frown. "You will not tell me you did not know they were dating" Kara arched an eyebrow._

 _"Yes, I was going to do it," he replied. "I thought my sister wanted to forget all her past, but I see that she didn't," he said to Kara's confusion. "That's not his name and he's not a human, his name is Zale and he's a daxamite" He explained, watching the surprise on Kara's face._

 _"Maybe that explains why she took it like that," she sighed._

 _He shrugged, no doubt, could be considered an option, but knowing what had reassured him enough to know "_

"She's gone, Kara." he could not help the tears.

"I know." She hugged him.

"She's not coming back, I'm not going to see her again," he murmured, closing his eyes.

"You have to accept it, Mon-el" she increased the strength of the embrace the moment he started to cry. "You are accepting what happened and I know it costs, I know it is difficult to do it when it comes to someone you loved so much, but it is good that you do it " she encouraged him.

"It's only if I could be with her one last time, tell her that I love her and that I'm going to miss her every day" he separated from her to bury his face in his hands. "I think about her all the time and come in here and see her things ... I am so grateful for everything you have done for me" he looked at her.

"Hey, Mon-el" she wiped his tears. "It breaks my heart to see you like that," she admitted in a barely a whisper. "It is difficult to know that you will never see her again, but, hey, keep the good, with all the moments you have lived with her that will keep her alive, "she assured him.

He looked at her for a couple of seconds, knowing that she was truthful in her words, that he would keep her forever with him.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Why?" Kara looked confused about it.

"For believing in me and supporting me in everything," se replied.

"Mon-el, I love you, seriously, do not ever doubt that," she said before ducking her head for a couple of seconds. "I think there's something I should tell you...I'm ... pregnant," she finally said.

He could not help looking at her in surprise, not finding words to show the joy that was invading him in that moment, because he was blocked, so the only thing he knew how to do to show his feelings was to kiss her.

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	10. Chapter 10

"Daddy!" The six-year-old ran up to him with her arms stretched out to lift her, how could he deny it?

"How was school, little one?" He kissed her cheek before putting her back on the floor and grabbing her hand.

"Good," she smiled. "Can we go get some ice cream?" She asked.

"You know what your mother says, besides, it wouldn't be fair to your brother," he replied, trying to persuade her.

"Supergirl doesn't have to know," she pleaded.

"Okay, but nothing to your mother." He looked at her seriously.

"Good!" She exclaimed excitedly.

At that moment he could not help but smile, no doubt she was just like her mother. The six-year-old kept her blue eyes, however, her hair was darker, without becoming like his own, but if there was something that bound her to Kara, it was her way of being and her passion for food .

The truth that surprised him at such a young age, she was able to understand the situation, the fact that they were not from that planet and that her own curiosity for it had prompted her to learn Kryptonian and Daxamite. He sighed knowing who else was keeping that kinship of the restlessness to learn, for never having an end in his list of questions and did not stop until obtaining them all.

"Tomorrow in class we have to talk about our family," she explained as she ate a spoonful of ice cream. "Can I talk about Aunt Mya?" She asked.

He felt his heart clench into a fist the moment he heard her name, having to close his eyes to control himself, but finally looked at her, watching as her daughter looked at him in pain, as if it hurt to see him like this, so he smiled without wanting to scare her.

"Why couldn't you?" He asked, wiping her face.

"Because you have never told me about her and every time I name her you start crying, I don't want to see you sad" she explained her reasons. "Do you want ice cream? I get happy when I eat ice cream, " she said as she offered.

"No, thank you," he laughed at her gesture. "How about I tell you about her and so tomorrow you can talk about your aunt?" He looked at her, not quite sure why he did it, but he knew it was necessary.

"Yes, I want to know everything," she replied, preparing to listen to him, fixing his gaze on him, even forgetting the ice cream for a couple of seconds.

He was silent for a couple of seconds, trying to figure out how to tell her so she could understand, but if he was sincere, he was looking for a way to tell her without crying. Over the years was a fact that had been surpassing, however, still avoided talking about it very directly, because it was difficult to do it.

He felt the impatience of his daughter, who kept looking at him expectantly, as if it were the best thing she would hear in a long time.

"When you were little CADMUS disappeared, but when your aunt arrived they kidnapped her, she was five months there" he started to talk. "They took her out of there, everything was fine until ..., she tried to protect us and gave herself to them again ... " his voice faltered." I tried to bring her back, but they shot her ... " he could not go on with his story.

"She died?" She asked in a whisper.

"Yes, sweetie," he replied, getting her to stretch out to hug him, so he could not help smiling at her gesture.

"And how was she like?" She asked once sitting up again.

"Just as curious as you," he smiled. "She loved to learn about everything, she asked a lot of questions, you look like her," he said. "I think you would have got along very well," he said. "What do you think, if we go home and I show you pictures of her? "he asked with a small smile.

"Yes, so I can take some to class" she exclaimed excitedly getting off the chair, not before picking up the ice cream pot. "For Kai" she pointed before they started to walk home.

Along the way they continued the same conversation, focusing on what Mya was like, on her likes and hobbies, her personality ... The truth is that the little girl was enjoying listening to her talk, fascinating herself to learn she had a list of questions , many of which remained unresolved and, between the two, could be resumed.

Kara opened the door, noticing the ice cream, well, he was not sure if he could keep calling like that, that it was carrying her daughter in her hand before looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Mon-el, we have rules for something," she complained.

"Just for one day," he replied, and he heard someone calling him, so he was not surprised to see little Kai, who was trying to run to him. "Hey, little one," he said. " Look what sister brought you " He crouched down to both of them, watching as the little one inserted his hand and then took it to his mouth." I think it's best if you try the spoon. "He laughed as he offered it.

"Can we see the pictures?" Was her daughter who asked.

"What pictures?" The new question was asked by Kara, who seemed rather confused about it.

"Aunt Mia's," Marley said to her mother with subdued emotion.

"Are you sure?" Her voice was concerned.

He nodded, knowing that the box had been in storage for seven years, and that he had never tried to open it for many times, since there was always something that would stop him.

"What do you think, if I join?" Kara asked. "And Kai, don't you, little one?" She grabbed his hand.

"Good idea," he whispered, preferring not to go through that alone.

The four of them sat on the couch, the smaller one between them and the little one on the lap of his mother, both listening intently to all the anecdotes that they told about her.

They showed them all the pictures, the truth is that there were some that he was not aware of, that had been sneaked by Kara, like the one she cried out as a favorite and, to be fair, it was his as well. In it her sister was asleep while he kissed her forehead, it expressed so much.

"I want this one and this one and this one and ..." his daughter started to point.

"Sweetie, you have to choose two," Kara stopped her before she could choose all the others.

"Okay, that one" she pointed out one that left Mya alone pensive, another photo sneaked, but that showed her as she was "And ..." it was difficult to decide for another. "That one" she ended up pointing to the famous photo of the dance.

"Good choice." He smiled.

"I would have liked to meet her," she said in a whisper.

"She also would have liked to meet you" he hugged her feeling arms around his, so he raised his head to bump into Kai, who had rested his head on his arm. "I don't forget you, little one" he lifted him in before embracing them both.

"What about me?" Kara asked, hugging the three of them too effusively, placing her head close to hers. "I'm proud of you, Mon-el," she whispered.

* * *

"Thank you," he whispered back before kissing her.

He still sat on the floor, watching everything he had kept from his sister, happy to be able to do it, because it had helped him to overcome it altogether.

"They're both asleep," Kara whispered, sitting down beside him, picking up one of the notebooks in the box.

"What is this?" He asked, picking up the sheet that had just fallen to the floor.

He unfolded it carefully, not wanting to break it, his hands shaking as he did not know he was going to see. His sister's handwriting covered almost the entire face of the page, it seemed like a letter, so, despite his fear, he read it.

 _"I don't know when you'll read this, I don't even know where you'll be or where I'll be, maybe by the time you're doing that, thet'll be able to get rid of me, who knows, Mon-el. Although one thing I do know, I am not with you or... yes, but the probability of that happening is too low, for if I had the opportunity to get rid of this letter, believe me, I would._

 _I'm sorry, for everything you're going to live, because I'm aware that you're going to blame yourself for my decision, you're going to think that you've done something wrong and that's why I'm doing this, but it's not true. You have done what you should have, you have kept me safe and now it is my turn, I must be the one to keep you alive and if this is the only way, then so be it._

 _I have to admit that I am afraid, because I don't know what I am going to face this time, what are their ideas with me, but I need you to promise me one thing: that if at any moment we meet again, remind me who I am in case they have turned me against you, please do so, do not let me become one of them._

 _I would like you to read this to Kara or to pass the letter to her, because this is for her._

 _Thank you, just thank you for everything, Kara, starting with the day you found me and you got me out of there, at first I was afraid of you, I did not know you and the first thing you said to me was that I was safe, but I did not believe you. Now I think about it and I do not understand how I was able to act like this, seriously, you kept your word, together with him you kept me protected, even that day in CatCo ... Thank you for being there and listening to me, answering my questions without end, but above all for supporting me and encouraging me to follow my dreams. The truth is that I would like to have the courage you have, I still am surprised to think you are Supergirl._

 _I have to confess something, I have seen my brother with many girls in Daxam, but I have never seen him look or get involved with anyone the way he does with you._

 _I hope you don't do any kind of madness, if you can, that you focus on being happy and if at any moment you have children, and I can not do it myself, that you tell them about me and tell them that I would have liked to meet them , That we would have had a great time._

 _One more thing, to tell others that I love them and that each one has contributed different things that have helped me to know more about this planet or others like Mars._

 _I think I'll end up making use of the Kryptonian: El Mayarah._

 _I love you,_

 _Mya "_

"It's dated, three days before she handed to CADMUS" he murmured as he finished reading the letter aloud. "She wasn't going to do it, what made her change her mind?" he grabbed his head and handed the letter to her.

"Mon-el, don't, it wasn't your fault," she looked at him seriously.

"I can not help but think of what it would have been like if she'd been alive," he admitted.

"I do," Kara said. "I imagine her to be independent, with a career in something she could look at, with Zale," she began. "I see her playing with the kids, taking them to the park, being happy." She smiled as she looked at him.

"I can't sleep," it was Marley's voice that made him unable to respond.

The child sat on her lap resting her head on his chest, pointing to the teddy that still remained in the box, so that, despite thinking, he ended up delivering.

"It was Mya's?" she asked as she watched. "It's nice," she murmured, closing her eyes.

He smiled holding her, waiting for her to fall asleep while continuing to see what was left, finding the famous list of questions.

He kissed her daughter's forehead as her breath caught up with her asleep.

"She would have liked this," he whispered with a small smile.

 **I would like to know if you would like to read a second part of the fanfic? I have some ideas in mind. Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


End file.
